


We're not dating

by werekanima (iiEthan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiEthan/pseuds/werekanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles&Scott (platonic); the five times people thought they were dating and the one time they finally understood what they were insinuating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not dating

**Coach Finstock**  
“Oh my god.” Stiles moaned clutching onto his leg both hands. “Oh god. Am I bleeding?” he asked refusing to look down.   
  
“Stiles.” Scott rushed over to side taking his helmet and gloves off on the way. He took off Stiles’ helmet moved his hands away from his leg. “Your only bleeding a little. It’s just a scrape.” That caused Stiles to let out another wail pressing his gloved hands back onto his leg.  
  
“C’mon Stiles work with me here.” Scott tried to get Stiles up by himself but the teen refused to move. “Stiles’ I’ll give you a piggyback ride if you get up.” He bribed quickly taking the gloves off the flailing teen.  
  
“Good ‘cause I don’t think I can walk.” Stiles grumbled allowing Scott and Danny to pull him off the ground. As soon as Stiles placed his foot down it made him call out in pain. Scott didn’t hesitate to pick Stiles’ up bridal style before walking off field.  
  
“Hurry up and get your boyfriend checked out McCall.” Coach Finstock tried to yell over the moaning boy.  
  
“Sure thing coach.” Scott called back hurrying along, confused as what coach said since he couldn’t hear him over Stiles but agreed anyways.

 **Danny**  
“Scott, baby, can you pass me that beaker?” Stiles asked grinning as he held his hand out.  
  
"What did you just say, bro? Did you just call me _baby_?" Scott laughed, eyeing Stiles but still he handed over the beaker.  
  
“Would you rather I called you honey?” Stiles asked unaware of Danny and Jackson listening in behind them.  
  
“I’d rather you didn’t, man.” Scott muttered quickly writing down an answer since Mr. Harris was going around to check the work.  
  
“Aw don’t be like that sweetheart.” Stiles cooed biting on the bottom of his highlighter.   
  
“Stiles. ” Scott glared over at his friend getting a huge grin when Stiles noticed. Mr. Harris making his way from Jackson’s and Danny’s table to theirs.  
  
“Yes pumpkin?” Stiles asked reaching over to lay a hand on Scott’s arm but it was smacked away.  
  
“I’m  _not_   your   pumpkin.” Scott yelled grabbing his book bag before stalking out of the classroom.  
  
“Stilinski detention after school.” Mr. Harris stated ignoring the teen as he tried to explain.  
  
“Aw man.” Stiles pouted flinching away when someone poked him in the back. Raising an eyebrow he looked back at Danny who looked concerned.   
  
“Stiles are you okay?” Danny asked glancing over at the door Scott just ran out of. Hearing Jackson mutter something about a lovers spat Danny kicked him in the shin before looking back at Stiles.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine, why?” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck watching Danny as he looked at the door. “Oh that? That happens all the time.”  
  
“It does?” Danny asked shocked pushing his chair closer to Stiles to make it look like he was helping Stiles. “Stiles you can do so much better.”  
  
“I can?” Stiles looked at Danny confused before looking down at his work book, trying to see what he did wrong.  
  
“Yes you can. If it gets worse get out.” Danny stated rested a hand on Stiles’ arm, getting Stiles to look at him.  
  
“I already tried to transfer out but they didn’t believe me that Mr. Harris was trying to make me fail.” Stiles stated clearing up his and Scott’s thing and putting them into his bag.  
  
“What?” Danny looked over to Jackson to see if he knew what Stiles meant by that but the teen just shrugged. “Stiles what are you talking about?”  
  
“Thanks for the talk Danny. I got to go find Scott now.” Stiles patted Danny’s shoulder as the bell rang before making his way out of class leaving the confused teen behind.  
  
  
**Derek**  
“Tell Stiles to stop coming around my house.” Derek growled as he slammed Scott into the wall of Scott’s bedroom.  
  
“Why don’t you just tell Stiles yourself.” Scott yelled, glad his mom was working the night shift, as he tried to shove Derek away. “And how do you keep getting into my house?”  
  
“Just tell him.” Derek gave Scott one last push into the wall before walking over to the window. “If you don’t I’ll hurt the one you love.” he stated eyes flashing blue before jumping out of the window.  
  
“What does my mom have to do with Stiles being an idiot?” Scott wondering aloud looking for his cell phone to call Stiles.  
  
**Jackson**  
“What’s McCall on, Stilinski?” Jackson demanded shoving the smaller teen into the locker.  
  
“On?” Stiles asked confused as he shoved at Jackson’s chest but the other teen was having none of it as he pressed Stiles harder against the locker.  
  
“On as in drugs.” Jackson stated, “You don’t get that good at lacrosse overnight.”  
  
“The only thing he’s on is his inhaler you ass.” Stiles shoved again at Jackson’s chest, “Let me go I’m suppose to drive Scott home.”  
  
“That’s it isn’t it. You gave it up.” Jackson shook his head laughing as he backed away from the teen. “McCall’s all happy and macho ‘cause he finally got some.”  
  
“What the hell is  _he_  on.” Stiles muttered picking up his bookbag.  
  
**Lydia**  
“Hey Lydia. Looking great.” Stiles called as she walked down with her friends, “And you're ignoring me.” he muttered as Lydia walked right by him. Scott playfully bumped shoulder with the teen getting him to smile again and launch into talking as they made their way to class.  
  
“I don’t see why Jackson can’t be more like McCall. He doesn’t mind if Stiles  tries  to flirt with other people. ” Lydia said to the giggling girls around her as they fixed their makeup in the girls rest room. “Jackson gets all pissy when I flirt with other people.”  
  
**+Allison**  
“Uh hey Allison.” Scott fumbled breaking up the conversation between said girl and Lydia. “I was wondering if you like to go out sometime.”  
  
“Oh.” Allison looked over to Lydia for help but the girl just shrugged before fixing her lipstick. “I thought you were dating Stiles. Did you break up?”  
  
“Dating Stiles. Break up.” Scott mumbled to himself looking over at Stiles who was eating curly fries at their table. He looked up and smiling happily at Scott before giving him two thumbs up. “We were never going out.”  
  
“You weren’t?” Allison asked again just to make sure, she didn’t want to get her hopes up again since Lydia told her that Scott was dating Stiles when she admitting to having a crush on him.  
  
“No but I think I get what people were saying now.” Scott ran a hand through his hair before laughing a little. “Oh man wait until Stiles hears about this.”

 


End file.
